mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
War Machines
War Machines is a skill in Heroes of Might and Magic V. It makes war machines more effective. *Basic War Machines increases attack, defense, and damage of the ballista. Increases catapult's damage and grants it a 30% chance to hit. The first aid tent receives increased healing power. The ammo cart grants an ability to increase attack of ranged units in the hero's army by one. *Advanced War Machines increases attack, defense, and damage of the ballista. Increases catapult's damage and grants it a 40% chance to hit. The first aid tent receives increased healing power. Ammo cart grants an ability to increase attack of ranged units in the hero's army by two. *Expert War Machines increases attack, defense, and damage of the ballista. Increases catapult's damage and grants it a 50% chance to hit. The first aid tent receives increased healing power. Ammo cart grants an ability to increase attack of ranged units in the hero's army by three. It also allows heroes to learn these abilities: Basic abilities Ballista Allows manual control of the Ballista. Ballista gains one extra shot. Restores the Ballista after the battle if it was destroyed. Catapult Allows manual control of the Catapult. Catapult gains one extra shot. Restores ammo cart after the battle if it was destroyed. First Aid Allows manual control of the First Aid Tent. Restores the First Aid Tent after the battle if it was destroyed. Grants the First Aid Tent the power to resurrect dead creatures. Advanced abilities Brimstone Rain Catapult gains another extra shot (up to three consecutive shots in turn if hero is proficient with catapults) (available to all heroes). Goblin Support If there is an ammo cart in the hero's army, there will be one Goblin joining their army every day (only available to Barbarians). Imbue Ballista Imbue Arrow ability will now affect Ballista as well. All Ballista shots will carry Ranger's enchantments and therefore drain Rangers mana (only available to Rangers). Plague Tent The hero's First Aid Tent receives an ability to damage enemy creatures (available to Barbarians, Demon Lords, Necromancers, and Warlocks). Provided by First Aid for Necromancers and Tremors for Warlocks in Heroes V, and by First Aid for everyone in Tribes of the East. Remote Control At the begining of the combat one of the enemy War Machines comes under your control (only available to Wizards). Runic Machines Increases initiative of all war machines by +3 (only available to Runemages). Provided by Ballista in Heroes V and Fine Rune in Tribes of the East. Tremors Hero acquires Earthquake spell and the ability to cast it with shaking effect, damaging and stunning all creatures behind fortress wall (available to Demon Lords, Necromancers, Runemages, Warlocks, and Wizards). Provided by Brimstone Rain and Marked of the Damned for Demon Lords, Catapult for Warlocks, and Remote Control and Consume Artifact for Wizards in Heroes V, and Mark of the Damned for Demon Lords, Banshee Howl for Necromancers, Refresh Rune for Runemages, Empowered Spells for Warlocks, and Remote Control for Wizards in Tribes of the East. Triple Ballista Ballista gains another extra shot (up to three consecutive shots total if hero is proficient with ballistas) (available to all heroes). Provided by Ballista and Retaliation Strike for Knights, Rain of Arrows and Imbue Ballista for Rangers, and Runic Machines and Greater Rune for Runemages in Heroes V, and by Ballista and Hellfire for Demon Lords and Ballista for everyone else in Tribes of the East. ru:Управление машинами Category:Heroes V skills